This invention relates to an apparatus and method for passive and active hand and finger exercise, particularly for development of the functions of hands and fingers and of sensory faculties, and for stimulation of neuropsychic and speech development in children suffering from infantile cerebral paralysis.
An apparatus for passive and active hand and finger exercise, comprising a container and massaging elements in the container, is known. See, for example, USSR Author's Certificate No. 1537250 published Jan. 23, 1990. In this apparatus the massaging elements are particles made of electrifying materials, such as copper, zinc, ebonite, etc. When using this apparatus during physical exercise, the particles contact the hand and carry out physical and electrical stimulation of biologically active points.
Another apparatus for passive and active exercise of the hands and fingers is disclosed in G. V. Dedyukhina, L. D. Mogutchaya, T. A. Yanshina, “Logopedic massage and therapeutic physical training for 3-5 year old children, suffering from infantile cerebral paralysis,” M., “Gnom-Press,” 1999, p. 17. This apparatus comprises a container and working elements freely placed in the interior space of the container. The working elements are peas or kidney beans. A patient exercises by immersing the hands in the mass of working elements or rolling the working elements between the palms of the hands. In this manner the muscles of the hand are massaged. Finger exercises, such as selecting and removing individual working elements and distributing the working elements according to size, help activate motor functions of the hands, manipulation skills, and small motor functions. Massage and exercise with this apparatus are not satisfactory because they do not influence the biologically active points to a significant degree. The working elements, being practically uniform in size, shape and color, do not affect the psychoemotional status of the child and do not favor teaching through play. Accordingly the apparatus has only a small influence on medical factors. Further, since the working elements are small, use of the apparatus with children of 6-7 years or younger is not advisable due to the danger of swallowing or penetration into a respiratory passage or the ear.